Hideo
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = Male | occupation = Senator of New Domino City | relatives = * Setsuko (wife) * Akiza Izinski (daughter) | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Hideo Izayoi (Mr. Izinski in the dub) is the father of Akiza Izinski, husband of Setsuko Izayoi, and a senator of New Domino City. Biography History attacking Hideo with her powers.]] When Akiza was a child, she always wanted to spend time with her father, but he was always busy with work. When she finally managed to get some free time with him to have a Duel, he received a call from work, which pushed her to awaken her Signer powers, hurting her father in the process. After that event, it is because of those same terrible powers, that he and his wife couldn't accept Akiza anymore and eventually ended up rejecting her. Dark Signers After Akiza's Duel against the Dark Signer, Misty Tredwell from which she results to be left unconscious, Hideo and his wife, Setsuko, go to visit her, where Jack Atlas tells him the only person who can save her is Yusei Fudo. He goes to visit him, telling him about what happened between them and begging for his help. After Yusei agrees to help they both go back to the city, as then he was able to wake her up with the help of the Mark of the Dragon. However when she sees them, because of their past and the current events that have occurred she gets angry. Thus she Duels against Yusei and he accepts, knowing that it is the only way for him to reach out to her. As the Duel progresses, Hideo notices that not only Yusei is protecting them from Akiza's psychic powers, but also "Stardust Dragon". When he sees Yusei receiving real damage from Akiza's constant attacks, Hideo cannot stand it anymore and uses himself as a shield to protect Yusei. He tries to reason with her, but Akiza doesn't want to listen to him. Everything changes once Yusei is able to reach out to Akiza by countering her with his strategy. As Akiza's powers are starting to destroy the room, she unknowingly gains control over them when she protects Hideo from harm. After Akiza helps him, Yusei ends the Duel. After that, Hideo and his daughter are able to resolve their issues. After Akiza makes up her mind of fighting the Dark Signers, his wife expresses concern over her daughter undertaking such a dangerous task. As they have finally become a family again, thus Hideo convinces Setsuko that she should have more faith in their daughter. As he understands that Akiza has been searching for that something to believe and that it lies ahead, as also she wants to find some purpose for her psychic powers to be used. However Hideo tells her daughter that there is the risk that if she cannot control her powers these could end up destroying Akiza. However Hideo is confident that as long as Yusei is by her side Akiza will be alright. World Racing Grand Prix Hideo and Setsuko are on the stadium on the opening day of the World Racing Grand Prix. This due to Akiza telling them that she will now participate on the Prix. However as he sees his wife concern by this, still Hideo tells Akiza that they will witness her Turbo Duel. After Akiza loses to Andre and cries thinking that she wasn't able to help the team, Hideo cheers her up by saying that she did great. Because of his seen determination, everyone else on the crowd starts applauding to her. Ark Cradle During Yusei's Duel against Z-one, he and Setsuko were seen cheering on Yusei. When Akiza prepared to leave for medical school he and Setsuko told her to say a proper goodbye to Yusei Deck The only known card in Hideo's Deck is "Samsara Lotus". Duels Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters